


One of a Kind

by ungrateful_sinner



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bastion is Gay™, I can't believe it's not Crack, Other, oh god what did i just write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungrateful_sinner/pseuds/ungrateful_sinner
Summary: There's nothing quite like Genji.





	One of a Kind

Genji was one of a kind.

 

Bastion didn't know exactly what model he was, but they hadn't seen anything like him.  Was it discontinued?  That was most likely the case - like themselves, Genji must be the last of his kind.  Bastion knew what that was like.

 

It was clear he was built for combat - the most obvious indicator being the projectile (they didn't remember what those were called) dispensers.  But not only that, he was fast when he wanted to be, and moved with a refined grace.  A public service omnic wouldn't be built like that.  Bastion themselves wasn't built like that.  That kind of speed could easily eliminate most foes before they had grasped the danger of the situation.  Genji was clearly made to fight something.  Once again, Bastion knew what it was like.

 

They wondered how he came into the hands of Overwatch.  Had they created him, or had they rescued him?  Bastion didn’t know.  They were leaning more towards the first, since he left but returned when asked.  That, and he required Angela for maintenance.

 

They heard Zenyatta once talk to him about “overcoming many hardships.”  Zenyatta had said he was proud of him, and although Bastion didn’t know what hardships he went through, they were proud too.  And when they heard him say he still sometimes felt outcast, Bastion wanted to hold him and never let go.

 

Because Genji was the one who would go out of his way to see how Bastion was doing, who managed to learn to understand them despite initial difficulties (the translator must have been broken), who always put in more effort to make them feel like they belonged.

 

Because Genji made jokes about movies that were around before the war, brought food for Ganymede, and always seemed to  _ understand. _

 

Because Genji deserved to feel like he belonged.

 

It wasn’t until a mission gone wrong that Bastion realized they didn’t know as much about Genji as they thought they did.

 

Bastion themselves didn’t go on missions, but they still heard that the team sent out was swarmed.  Zenyatta was on that mission.  They knew that Genji was close with him, which was why they followed him when he excused himself.  He went to that ledge he was always at with Zenyatta and sat down.  He was facing away from them, but they could still see him reach towards his faceplate.  They were worried when he removed it - it came off so easily.  Did it need to be repaired?  They alerted him of their presence before heading over, but stopped in their tracks when he turned.

 

Underneath that plating - no, that mask - was a human face.  Bastion was confused beyond words.  They had seen Genji come back from a mission with limbs missing.  How was he human?  Maybe the skin was synthetic.  They’d have to check.

 

That’s the excuse they gave themselves as they reached out to cup his cheek.  Of course, they were just checking to see if it was real.  It seemed that it was.  He closed his eyes and leaned into their touch, and he looked so tired.  So they did what they had wanted to do from when he said he felt outcast, and they scooped him into their arms and held him close.  Human, omnic, some mixture of the two, it didn’t matter.  Genji was Genji.

 

And Genji was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Zenyatta and the others are fine. They just had a minor hold up - they'll get out with manageable injuries.


End file.
